When The Sun Rises in The West
by C-ish
Summary: 'By then the tears had began flowing down his face. Alec was so brave, so very brave. "Call me?" he chuckled before..' When his ex lover ends up at his doorstep on a rainy day, Magnus Bane had expected him to be in one piece, not torn apart. Will he help the young Nephilim that nearly shortened his life? Or will Magnus shorten his instead. One-shot; M for a reason; Warnings inside.


When the Sun Rises in the West

Hi, I own a blog about writing letters from one TMI/TID character to another, so if you know my blog and have read every single happy/sad/lemony/depressing letter I have ever posted about Malec, this would be the compilation of everything. I tried to fulfil every single criteria and wrap it up in this story for everyone who has ever been to my blog and/or followed me/ has been following me, and yeah.

This one's for you.

WARNINGS: Lemons, sexual innuendos, vulgarities, angst, slash pairing  
DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns all.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A long well-manicured fingernail tap ed on the plastic remote control absent-mindedly, an over dramatic reality television show was on full blast to block out the sound of the rain. Magnus sighed out of boredom. He switched off the telly as he stood up, discarding the mundane device on his couch as he began pacing his apartment. His eyes lingered upon every piece of furniture and item, searching for something desperate to be seen, but he didn't find it. Everything was in place, or rather, not in place because there was no reason as to why a warlock should be organized when a snap of his fingers could bring back a missing button from a shirt. His home was the same but he felt like a stranger walking around, like a guest who polite enough not to touch anything. Something was missing from his fabulous stashes of things. Someone.

Alec.

He growled loudly just as the name resurfaced in his mind. A very startled Chairman Meow had been jolted awake from his peaceful sleep in his basket. Magnus eyed the feline questioningly. And Snooki from Jersey Shore didn't so much as caused him to move a muscle. The warlock picked his cat up, stroking it in apology for waking up, and the pampered kitten nuzzled himself in his owners chest and purred in satisfaction.

At least one soul in the apartment was happy.

The other was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. At a fine age of eight hunderd years old and able to do pretty much everything under the sun and have anyone of his choosing. The latter was contributed by his appearance more than his magic power. He could have anyone except the one he wanted most. A young Nephilim with a face like a dark angel, dark black locks framing porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. Magnus shut his eyes and allowed himself the guilty pleasure of recollecting every deatil of Alecs' flawless face, from the slight slant of his eyebrows to the curve of his luscious cupid bow lips, and the light tint of blush he had on his cheeks when Magnus were to stare at him for extended periods of time. He revelled in the thought, even found comfort from it, but when he opened his eyes there was the emptiness telling him he would never see Alec again. It was almost painful.

Pain.

After eight hundred years pain was such a petty thing. To mortals pain was such a great deal, it was such an overwhelming bulk of emotions. The mundanes thrived on it, they almost enjoy pain if they were openly masochistic about to admit it. They lived on risk just to gamble on pain, wondering when they can feel it, hoping that they don't. Even the fear of pain has been an addiction to mortals. Warlocks are different. The immortals of all beings know that pain will end so long as you have the time to live it out, and he most certainly could live it out. That was why he had to let Alec go. He knew that one day the pain would end, or that he would see Alec again. It was a promise of hope.

Hope was a bitch. Eight hundred years later he was still a sucker for that myth.

Lightning struck with a loud rumble of thunder that followed after, and Chairman Meow almost jumped out of his arms, his claws embedding themselves into Magnus's cotton cardigan. He stroked his pet comfortingly, almost expecting the reaction from his precious feline, but the cat knew something Magnus didn't.

"It's okay baby, I don't like the rain either."

That was when he heard the buzzer ring.

..

The buzzer rang just as Magnus was about to take a nap. Rainy days were perfect for naps, especially after a long night. After he broke up with Alec he had turned to focusing his efforts in fulfilling the desire of his groin more than anything else. Over the past few weeks he had had a foreign warlock boy who spoke little English but was more verbal in the sack than Jace Herondale on a rant, a werewolf with a kink of licking Magnus everywhere and last night a beautiful blonde vampire who had left scratch marks over his back. His dangerous sexual habits were extreme if not unhygienic, and after every romp Magnus would find himself sitting under the shower head for hours until the mist had shrouded the bathroom and the heat was close to asphyxiating him. He felt disgusted, to say the least.

He cursed under his breath, his mood matching the weather. Impatiently he slammed his hand on the intercom button, his other arm on the wall so that he was leaning forward.

"You better have a good reason for being here!" he warned, his voice harsh, half-hoping he could scare off the unwanted guest. There was no reply, instead the visitor continued jamming the buzzer, in desperation for Magnus to pay them attention.

He creased his eyebrows in frustration and pushed himself off the wall to proceed to the window overlooking the outside of his apartment. He gasped.

Outside in the pouring rain he could make out a heap of black material that made a shape of a man. Not just any man though. Magnus could make out the back of the boys head anywhere anytime, the curve of his muscles and the dip of his slender hips leading to a perfect arse. But for once he was not distracted by the glorious mounds that could make a hundred year old Magnus jizz his pants because the man outside was sprawled faced down upon the footsteps leading to the apartment, a weak hand reaching up to jam on the buzzer for attention. There was blood pooling at his sides, the rain turning it a watercolour dilute red, flowing down the steps and painting them red along the way.

Alec.

Without thinking twice he almost yanked out his door in an attempt to get to him, his heart racing as he hurried down the stairs to him. Upon laying eyes on the wounded Nephilim on his doorstep he had hoped so badly that it wasn't his sweet Shadowhunter boy, that it wasn't Alec whose right leg was twisted at some ungodly angle, that it wasn't Alec who stank of the acidic smell of demon poison, that it wasn't Alec who had a foreign object sticking out from his arm, that it wasn't Alec who's voice was gravelled, groaning out a single word. Magnus. That boy knew just how to pull out his heartstrings only to cut them whether in a conscious state or not.

He dropped to his knees, unsure of how he was going to bring Alec up. He started by scooping an arm under his body, in fear of tearing the fragile boy in half if he took him by the arms. He was welcomed by the feeling of the warm sticky texture of fresh blood and a large wound across his torso. Once he got on his heels again he began to kick back, building the momentum to drag the brunette boy away from the rain. Alec was half-conscious and his body cold and wet from the rain, which was a contrast to his forehead which burned like hell. Literally. Magnus flinched when he placed a hand to the Shadowhunters' forehead.

He had managed to stand up, allowing Alec to lean against his body, his head placed right in the crook of his neck. He could have almost felt the skin of his neck fuse and melt from his rising temperature. That had added to the list of his worries of that moment. If at said moment Magnus did had a list, the number one worry would be how he could possibly bring Alec up the staircase without the possibility of him losing grip on the water drenched ex-lover and have him break that head which was burning into his skin. A close runner up to the title would be having the Nephilim bleed to death on the way out, as the crimson liquid was not short of creating large stains of red on Magnus' clothing. Number three would be the fever.

Miraculously, Magnus had managed to carry the eldest Lightwood child back to his apartment. Luckily for him he was in such a rush he had left the door wide open. Unluckily, Chairman Meow was nowhere to be seen but that was number four on his list of worries at the moment and thus the problem was chucked in a box and stamped as 'less important and can be attended to later'.

He snapped his fingers and a hospital cot appeared in the only empty space large enough to be able to place a cot. Sometimes, he swore he would bend down and suck his fathers damn dick for giving him magic powers. Other times he had wanted to chop it off for having the abomination of himself being conceived into the world. Sucking his fathers' dick in appreciation would be worry number five if that demon dared to set foot on this world.

Alec looked destroyed. Yes, that was the accurate word for how damaged the Nephilum looked. There was a long deep gash vertically across his torso, deep enough to split his lungs, his Shadowhunter gear corroded with demon poison as it burned into his skin. It was going to be a long day, he supposed, as there will be no peace on earth until Alexander Lightwood was nursed back to health.

"Mag...s." Alexander groaned with whatever strength he had at the back of his throat.

"Mgn..s" he called again. The storm outside was brewing loudly and the warlocks' heart would have been beating fast enough to rip a hole in his chest and run a triathlon if it had feet, but the guttural groan that came from Alecs' throat sounded to him immediately.

His heart dropped further down his chest. This was the first time in weeks he had heard the boys' wonderful voice, and now it sounded like sandpaper grating against an open wound.

"I'm here, Alexander, I'm here." he said warmly, the tone of his voice almost too tender and caring to be directed towards the ex-boyfriend he was supposed to be hurt by. Bugger that. Near death was always an exception to speak with care to someone. Yes, that was just it, an exception. Magnus would not deny that he still had feelings for Alec, nor would he ever deny it, but that changed nothing at the situation. He was dying and he needed medical assistance and he was not worth loving and coddling so Magnus was not going to show him love, not at all.

Absolutely not.

Not now not ever.

"I'm s-ry." Alec groaned.

Take all my love and bleed me dry for fucks sake then slap me on my arse and send me to my father.

Half-dying, about a hundred degrees of fever, a broken leg and a gash that could make the Nile river look like a drain and all he did was apologise?

Magnus felt a tear slide down his face. Even if not loving Alexander Lightwood was a lever he could pull he would dismantle the lever and incinerate the pieces.

Snapping his fingers to summon a book, he got to work.

..

Everything was wet. So very wet.

Why in the angels name was it wet? And wasn't it supposed to be cold when it was wet? He was on fire. Maybe Shadowhunters could go to hell. And then they scorch you with hot water. Then again it was cold too. As if burning to death wasn't bad enough he was going to freeze too. Or maybe he could choose one and go with it.

Death with an option.

And he thought hell wasn't merciful.

But after that there was warmth. A neutral sensation to his poor tortured skin. The warmth had a name too.

The warmth was Magnus.

Magnus was there, with him. Deep in the back of his mind, Magnus will always be there. Even if he wanted to push him away he would still be there. It has been awhile since he dreamed of Magnus. Dreams of Magnus were the good dreams.

He would never admit it, but his nightmares had Magnus in them too.

..

He blinked several times, looking around. He was in a cafe, in Paris. He remembered the cafe very vividly. The tables were way too small to have a proper meal and the walls of the cafe were painted in a palette beige colour, pressed wallflowers in photo frames hanging from the walls. There was the heavy smell of burnt coffee beans in the air, and the floors were tiled in a checker pattern. The cafe was quiet save the occasional ring of the bell coming from the counter in signal to the waitress that food was ready. The waitress was sending disapproving glances to his direction, muttering something under her breath in a thick French accent. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the toast in front of him, blushing in slight embarrassment. He had made love with Magnus for the first time the previous night. He wondered if 'just lost the V-card' was written all over his face. It had to be. It was probably stamped on his forehead like the Mark of Cain.

Magnus was speaking to him, he could not remember what, nor could he hear what he said, but suddenly he had leaned forward across the table and pressed his lips against Alecs', moving them in such a way that made fireworks go off from the back of his head. Kissing Magnus would always feel explosive, amazing, and most of all loving. Damn the waitress and damn the world if they disapproved of his love for Magnus Bane. This was perfect. Magnus, was perfect.

He was dreaming. He was sure of it. The sky was tinted a strange orange colour, the type which no natural object could be found in that tone. Unless that natural object happened to be Magnus' pants, then there would be so many more natural colours in this world. The kiss felt real though, the way Magnus' lips moved against his, the way his tongue had managed to part his own lips and left him breathless as he explored the insides of his mouth. As soon as the kiss began it had ended, and Alec was had just closed his eyes to enjoy it. Magnus spoke again, and this time he could hear every word.

"It's time to wake up, Alexander."

..

Alec had been drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherent words which were mostly Magnus' name and something about his family. It had been forty eight hours since he arrived at the warlocks' doorstep, but Magnus would have preferred he came in a big box with a ribbon wrapped around it saying 'Nude Shadowhunter Boy for Magnus Bane', but Alec was still Alec. He would take him in wounded or naked, as long as he needed him. Magnus realized that now. After the eight hundred year debate of whether love was everything or not, the opposing team lead by Magnus Bane had lost, and the statement was annoyingly true. Love was everything.

Magnus had successfully brought the fever down and extracted most of the demon poison from his system, but there was still the issue of the previous foreign object which was buried into his arm. It was a fang. The fang was poisonous, and the time it had spent embedded in Alecs' arm did not help at all. The flesh around the fang was burnt black, dead from the poison. Fate was cruel and twisted. The fang was from a Greater Demon, no doubt. Not just any demon and not just any fang. It was his fathers'.

If he had to suck his fathers' dick now he would bite it off.

..

Alec opened his eyes in response to Magnus' words. His vision was blurry at first, his lids heavy as he tried to figure out how the colours around him seemed too familiar. He was in Magnus' apartment.

He had died and went to heaven.

Heaven looked like Magnus' apartment.

Not bad. He thought he would have to past the Pearly Gates first but he wasn't complaining.

He tried to sit up but his muscles were still lethargic and refused him any movement more than a shrug of his right shoulder. He had found that out soon enough, but not from lack of trying. He grumbled in annoyance. He wanted to move so badly his head hurt. Or maybe his head just hurt like the rest of his body. The latter seemed more convincing.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." the voice was like spring, always expected to come but when it actually does you still feel yourself pleasantly surprised by its presence.

"You wouldn't do a lot of things I did if you were me." he retorted with a hint of remorse in his voice. The tone he took with Magnus was surprising even to himself, not expecting to be so bold after almost a month of not seeing him.

Maybe a "Hi Magnus I love you" would be a more subtle way of expressing himself.

His body may be as much use to him as an umbrella with holes but he still tried to move to sit up. He wanted to see Magnus. All the pain would go away if he did.

"Likewise." he said after a careful moment of silence, his voice silky and casual as always. He was leaning at the door frame of the bathroom, his lower half clad in electric pink khaki shorts. Only Magnus Bane could get electric pink khaki shorts.

"How much did Izzy offer before you agreed to fix me up?" Alec asked bitterly, still looking up at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily, each inhale of air painful to his chest. It was much better when his eyes were opened compared to keeping them closed though, focusing on all the pain he felt was not good at all. Took him long enough to realise it wasn't heaven.

Magnus felt taken aback by that question. Alec didn't remember how he winded up at his doorstep at all, which was why the tone of his voice was less than grateful. Alec thought Magnus only did it for the money. That hurt a bit.

"I am in no position to answer that question." he answered almost too professionally, his voice colder and harsh.

Alec sighed. If his body was not aching like a bitch he might have been able to feel his heart hurt, not that he needed any more pain at the moment. Magnus didn't want him there. That was his first bitter pill to swallow on his road to recovery.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your hair when Izzy comes to pick me up. I just need a phone." he uttered out, unable to conceal the hurt in his voice.

"You're not going anywhere, Alexander."

"I'd rather be somewhere where I'm wanted. The garbage chute would be an improvement if you have no idea where to put me."

"I want you."

There was a pregnant silence which resounded between the pair. Magnus was already into internally bashing his brain up for letting that slip out of his thoughts, and Alec was deciding whether or not his kind words were sympathetic, genuine or it was just the money talking.

"I'm sorry Izzy forced you into this." There he went again, apologising.

_I'm sorry my father nearly killed you._

"Are you hungry?"

"Magnus, just call Isabelle." he insisted, feeling like he had overstayed his welcome. He was feeling unbelievably restless on contrary to how much pain he was experiencing. He felt the urge to internally combust if he didn't get to move soon enough.

It was Magnus' time to sigh this time.

"Up for some Chinese? I'm not the porridge for the weak type of person." Magnus continued, ignoring Alecs' plea.

"Chinese sounds good." Alec sighed, defeated. He needed a good amount or iratzes' and stamina runes if he was going to continue bantering with Magnus.

..

"Izzy, he's alive, trust me." Jace reassured the remaining Lightwood in the Institute over breakfast. Isabelle had her forehead on the counter, a fork buried deep in the table from where she had just stabbed it. Jace was sitting opposite her, holding toast in one hand and leaning forward to comfort her. It had been two days since the unexpected demon attack on the outskirts of Brooklyn and two days since Alec had ran off, delusional after the attack into the pouring rain to God knows where. He was wounded, and the demon poison might have got to his head if his first instinct was to run away when he knew the attack was over. Jace knew his parabatai was alive only because of the bond that held them together, a thin string of parabatai connection which Jace could feel at the back of his mind. It was weak before but as the day passed it had grown stronger.

"He seems to be getting better too, wherever he is." Jace mused aloud, biting into his toast. Isabelle remained stationary, unaffected by Jace's update. Clary on the other hand reached out to smack Jace on his shoulder.

"Jace Lightwood!" Startled, Jace almost dropped his toast.

"Clary Fairchild! Now we know each others' names!" he mocked in return, turning to her.

"How long has Alec been getting better?" she ignored him, getting to the point.

"I don't know, yesterday? Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?! Jace! Alec is your parabatai!"

"Actually based on his condition I thought he'll come back to us when he's ready." Isabelle lifted her head from the table, catching on to Clary.

"Come on Jace, think. We were on the outskirts of Brooklyn. Alec ran off. He's better now. I don't know how many people from Brooklyn you know, but I only need to know one."

"The High Warlock." Isabelle added on.

..

It was much easier to avoid conversation when one person was feeding another, but Alec still felt the need to say something, anything. The air was tense with silence, -although the television was on- more on his behalf because Magnus was doing that thing where he just concentrated on looking at Alecs' jaw line. Alec tried to chew as softly as he could, but the noodles were sticky and wet. He tried hard to divert his attention away from the beautiful warlock next to him and looked down, allowing Magnus to admire the way his long eyelashes fanned out evenly.

Magnus decided to order large noodles and some soup because he was unsure of how much Alec could eat, so he decided to share with him. They took turns taking bites of noodles, Alec pretending to watch the television, Magnus watching Alec because he had seated himself facing Alec in order to feed him. Alec had finally agreed to be chopstick-fed by his ex boyfriend after realising that his left arm is almost if not completely useless, and swallowed his pride just as he swallowed his food.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life as Magnus fed Alec, his heart heavy with unspoken words and regrets. Maybe when Alec gets better he could make up for everything. He frowned at the bottom of the paper container, realising that they had finished everything. Now what? Magnus was almost too distracted by Alecs' flawless features that he had no idea what to do next.

"Well I hope you're full." Magnus said as casually as he could, and Alec instinctively turned to look at him. Gleaming green eyes met soft blue ones and at that moment Magnus could swear he could melt into the puddle of sapphire. Alec looked at him longingly, like it has been ages since they've seen each other. It felt like all this while Magnus had been living an incomplete life and one looked from Alec fulfilled him. It had been far too long since Alec had been in breathing range of him, and unknowingly all his memories came back to him in flashes. Alec pouting at him because he had to leave to attend to a client in the morning, Alec attempting to wink at him on their vacation but failing because he just couldn't do it, Alec biting on his lip the first time they...

"Alec-" Magnus breathed out, right before Alec lightly pushed himself forward and pressed his lips against Magnus'. Alec sighed contently, the oh so familiar texture of Magnus' lips moving against his. And then they were kissing, frantically, desperately, Magnus' hand was at the back of Alecs' head for balance as he turned his head for better access. They were breathing heavily now, every time they moved their lips against each other they lose track of their breathing until they realize they need more oxygen. It felt natural to be kissing Magnus, even though Alec was in a state of pain, he wanted to feel Magnus against his body, he wanted to feel the warmth engulf him as he melted into Magnus, his tongue caressing the warlocks' in perfect rhythm. No, he didn't want Magnus.

He needed him.

And as soon as Alec came to that realization. He pulled away from Magnus, breathless and unsatisfied. But he had to do it.

"I'm sorry." Alec turned away, his cheeks hot and his body needy. He refused to need Magnus, because Magnus did not need him. He refused to need Magnus, again.

Magnus was left dumbstruck, taking a moment to process what had just happened. He had a few options to go forth from that point. The most favoured option was satisfying his animalistic urge to ravish Alexander, straddling his body and kissing his soul out. He could also try to talk it through with the Shadowhunter, but it were words which brought him into this mess, there was no way words could mend them.

Alec on the other hand had taken refuge in a state of guilty silence, ashamed of his actions. Boldly, Magnus cupped a hand around Alecs cheek, gently bringing his face back to meet his.

"_Sayang_," he cooed flirtatiously in Indonesian. Alec blushed even more when Magnus called him that, his eyes downcast and unwilling to look up at him. He only called him that when they were alone, and when Magnus was feeling cheeky or horny, which was most of the time. It was a personal thing between the pair.

"Ma chérie." Alec replied weakly, almost regretting that he had initiated the kiss in the first place, and then leaned in to kiss him again.

This time he didn't try to break off the kiss any time soon.

..

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN THERE'S NO MORE?" Magnus slammed the kitchen cabinet shut, angry blue flames swirling around his palm. It still did that when he was angry at times.

"_Bedebah_." he cursed under his breath and hung up impolitely without saying more.

"Magnus?" a voice called from his bedroom. The warlocks' heart sank, the calling voice even weaker now than before. Even though Alecs' voice was cheery and optimistic, Magnus could tell the difference. The boy was very weak. Ever since the 'Chinese Liplock Night', as Jace called it, Magnus and Alec were falling back into each other, like a pair of sickening lovebirds.

Isabelle had arrived the day after demanding to know why she had not been contacted the second Alec had been admitted to Magnus, which Magnus retorted that if Alec did not arrive with a tag saying 'Please call owner if found: 1800-CALM-THE-FUCK-DOWN'. Isabelle had spent the whole day in Magnus' apartment after that, trying to help whenever she could, although offering to cook soup was not such a good idea. Isabelle cooking was never a good idea unless the goal was to poison foes. Jace earned a well place smack on the shoulder for offering his opinion. He even suggested for her to download Cooking Mama on her phone to expose her to the proper way food should be cooked. Isabelle threatened Jace with a homemade spaghetti bath for his birthday. Jace shut up.

"Alec?" Magnus replied in the same tone, pretending not to acknowledge that Alec sensed something was wrong. In private both of them knew that something was wrong, something was very very wrong.

Alec was dying.

Maybe that was why he allowed himself to love Alec again. He was going to die soon. But no, he was not going to allow himself to think that way. He forgiven Alec because he loved him, not for any other reason, but he couldn't help but wondering if Alec felt the same. What if he only loved Magnus because he was dying? Would he still be bitter and sullen if he were going to get better like he was when he first woke up? Magnus slammed his phone down on the counter. He couldn't afford to think that way. His time with Alec was limited if he didn't find another way. The demon poison coursed through his veins like blood, unable to be removed, unwilling to be tampered with, and there was also the deal about the extra hole in Alecs' arm. Removing the fang only helped Alec lose the few pounds the fang weighed because the damage was already done and his arm had been badly wounded by the poison.

On a lighter note the weeks spent in Magnus' apartment had allowed Alec to recover from the fever and the deep gash that could have allowed Magnus to have two pieces of the Shadowhunter instead of one, and for that Magnus was grateful. To whom or what higher powers he did not know, for he recognized no god or deity, except maybe Alec. But that angel would sooner be a fallen one if Magnus didn't come up with a solution, fast. Magnus did receive points for trying though. He asked for help from different warlocks and even the Silent Brothers, but no one has ever been attacked by such a powerful Greater Demon and lived to tell the tale after sustaining injuries, in exception of the vampire boy who could walk in the sun when he had that Mark of Cain on his forehead. Sheldon, Magnus thinks his name is. Thus no one has ever devised a cure for the poison of higher ranking Greater Demons, except one source which Magnus had traced back to Istanbul. For a moment Magnus actually had hope that this could be their Holy Grail, but hope is a backstabbing bitch after all, and when Magnus had gotten some of the medicine it seemed that it had ran out after that. Alec was good and fine for now, healthy, even, but not for long.

Magnus walked into the bedroom, Alec propped up with some pillows. He could walk now, his leg fully recovered, but not for long distances. He could make it around the apartment and back to bed but no more. To be honest Alec felt weak and useless, and he was so sick and tired of being sick and tired, but there was nothing he could do about it. Magnus kept reassuring him that he was recovering, especially after he acquired this strange medicine. He had never seen Magnus so excited about anything since he found glitter bedsheets. He was taking the medicine twice a day now, and Alec himself found himself feeling better, stronger and more cheerful, but after long days of lying down with nothing to occupy his mind his thoughts begun to turn on him, and the more he lingered in Magnus' apartment the more he thought that Magnus pitied him more than anything. There was a gaping difference between pity and love but their appearances were always similar.

"How're you feeling, baby?" Magnus asked lovingly, smiling at Alec as he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Alec chuckled and blushed profusely; he had a different answer from the usual.

"I'm fine." he lied while smiling like a child who stole a cookie from the jar and got away with it. He was feeling unbelievably energetic that day, happy and giddy in fact, but then again the days always started out good and ended with him feeling like he's in hell.

"What is it sweetheart?" Magnus asked curiously, befuddled about his Shadowhunters' strange behavior. Alec smiled even more and shook his head, before leaning forward and crashing his lips against Magnus, his tongue forcing its way into the warlocks mouth as his healthy arm snaked around Magnus' neck, his fingers tangling themselves in his hair as he moaned against his mouth, Alecs' head tilting to get better access. Alec broke off the kiss and moved his head down to trace Magnus' jaw line with his lips back up to his ear before nipping at his soft earlobe and whispering huskily in his ear.

"Horny, Magnus. Very horny." he laughed breathlessly before falling back onto his pillows. Magnus' eyes widened, his pupils dilating. Where did this bold Alexander Lightwood come from? He had not expected Alec to act so.. Provocatively towards him.

"Can you believe it?" Alec continued talking while Magnus stayed speechless. "I'm dying and all I want is to get off" he said it lightly as if death was something he was expecting. Talking about death snapped Manugs back into reality. He bit down on his lower lip, suddenly feeling extremely sad. _Those who do not fear death welcome it. _He decided to take things in his own hands. Magnus got onto the bed, straddling Alec with his legs on both sides of the cot, his full weight placed on his thighs as not to crush Alec.

"Magnus I was-" Magnus placed a finger on the Nephilims' lips, before leaning forward to kiss him again. Magnus licked, nipped and sucked at Alecs' lower lip as they engaged in a passionate make out session, but that was not enough. The boy wants more, and more he shall receive. Magnus pulled away breathlessly, his eyes meeting those beautiful pools of blue for confirmation before working his way down to his neck, Alecs' head falling back to allow Magnus more access, he nipped gently at the Shadowhunters' Adams Apple before sucking on it hard, hard enough to make Alec growl in pleasure as Magnus moved on to the sweet spot on his neck to make a nice visible love bite there.

The warlock moved downwards and smiled. Alec was wearing the Zip Shirt. The Zip Shirt was this strange jumper that Alec had which had a full length zip in the front. Magnus told Alec it was a jacket but Alec refused to believe it. He wore the Zip Shirt frequently nowadays due to his inability to move his left arm without having it hurt badly. The Zip Shirt could allow Alec to wear it without having to raise his arms, which was one of the reasons Alec boasted about the marvels of the Zip Shirt, but Magnus simply chuckled and brought out a jacket of his own to be compared to the Zip Shirt with no luck of convincing Alec that he was wearing a jacket. Alec was a firm believer of the Zip Shirt, for he believed that jackets had pockets and the Zip Shirt did not have pockets. When Isabelle came over for visits she'd call him 'Zippy' or 'Whats Zippin' Pippin?' when she came over. Simon has obviously introduced her to Lord of The Rings. Alec calls her She-Nerd back.

Seductively, Magnus leaned down to catch the zipper between his teeth and tugged it down gently, his eyes never leaving Alecs'. He continued to kiss every bit of exposed skin, watching Alec grow breathless and heated, but Magnus still persisted in covering his boyfriends skin with his lips at the slowest pace possible, taking time to kiss and pull the zip down, all done with using only his mouth. By the time Magnus had exposed Alecs' nipples to the cold air the boy gasped and arched his back upwards, and Magnus willingly sucked a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the sudden gasp Alec had made upon contact. It had been so long since anyone had touched him that way, and as Magnus flicked the bud to hardness Alec could feel himself straining against his boxers.

"Oh Magnus..." Alecs eyes rolled to the back of his head as Magnus did the same to the other nipple. He was so aroused and his shirt wasn't even halfway off yet. In an attempt to get Magnus to move faster Alec wrapped a leg around the cat eyed man and pulled him downwards, while his other leg was wedged between Magnus' legs, forcing Magnus' groin to rub against his thigh. Alec created friction by rubbing his thigh against Magnus' crotch, his hand reaching down to grope at his ass.

Even though one of his arms were weak he could still tease. Magnus chuckled, peeling the leg around his waist down along with the hand, holding Alecs' hips down for insurance. He laced his fingers through the hand that worked its way down to grab him and he pinned it down against Alecs' hip.

"No." Magnus purred, looking up at Alec with cheekily. Alec scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue childishly at Magnus. Magnus chuckled and went back to unzipping Alec, but this time he pulled down the zipper in one go. He could see Alecs' scar properly now, a long faint red line which stretched from his right hip bone crossing past his lungs and stopping right before his heart. Magnus licked the scar, tracing it lightly back up. Alec was groaning now, uncertain whether it was in pleasure or in pain, or his pants were constricting him. Magnus took the signal and travelled back down again, stopping when he saw a faint trail of dark hair leading to undeneath Alecs' pants. He snapped his fingers to make the pants disappear, and for once Alec was glad that Magnus decided to speed things up. He thought wrong. The man was a fucking tease.

"I told you not to wear boxers." he smirked devilishly, his tongue tracing the waist band of his boxers. Magnus told Alec he had no need for boxers, he himself certainly did not need boxers and he was the one who went out every day. Alec replied saying that he felt naked without boxers, especially when his sister came over to visit. Magnus simply chuckled and shook his head, finding the petty insecurities adorable as always.

Alexander moaned, attempting to buck his hips upwards to gain friction but Magnus had pinned his hips down pretty firmly.

"So.. What are we going to do? It's just you, I, and a pair of boxers in between." Magnus licked the bulge through the material of the boxers, causing Alec to hiss loudly and buck his hips harder.

"Magnus please.." he plead, breathing heavily. His boxers were starting to bother him more than ever, his hard on pressed uncomfortably against his boxers.

"Magnus please what? Continue?" Magnus placed an open mouth kiss at the tip through the fabric of Alecs' boxers, causing pre come to form a dark patch there.

"Fuck!" Alec growled loudly. It was agonizing how good it felt and yet it wasn't enough. He needed to feel Magnus' lips against him, not through some black cotton. He writhed and jerked but his hurt arm limited his movements and Magnus showed no mercy.

"Hush _sayang_, hush." he cooed, before pulling Alecs' boxers down in one fluid movement. Alec hissed as the cold air surrounded him, and Magnus wrapped a tight fist around his aching member, pumping him lightly. He was about to dart a tongue out to lick the tip when he stopped and looked up at Alec.

"What did you say all you wanted was?" he asked, curious about Alecs' choice of words. Alec caught on to it too, the way the warlock emphasised on some words.

"To.. Get off?" he answered shyly, knowing there was no point in lying.

"And, pray tell what would be 'all you want' after you got off?"

"Not to wear boxers anymore?" Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Think about it." and without warning Magnus reached forward to suck on the tip of Alecs' member, eliciting a loud moan from him. Magnus swallowed around him eagerly, relaxing his throat to take him in all at once, Alec moaned and cursed and writhed beneath him, his cock had been unattended to for too long. Magnus' head bobbed as he sucked him off, his hands leaving his hips to fondle Alecs' balls as he pumped his shaft. It didn't take long before Alec reached climax, and Magnus swallowed every bit of it down as Alec yelled out his name. Alecs' body relaxed and he lay still, panting. Magnus got off the bed.

"Magnus… Aren't you going to…?" Alec asked, puzzled. Traditionally, Magnus fucked him after.

"With you in that condition? Of course not." He replied casually. "I'm going to shower, I really need one." He kissed Alec on the temple before heading to the bathroom. Once he shut the door behind him, Magnus turned on the water and undressed, frowning at the erection he had from blowing Alec. However tempting it would've been for him to fuck Alec where he slept, he didn't want to cause Alec any pain, however much pleasure he gained in return. He stood under the shower head and soaped his hand, working on relieving himself. He shut his eyes and leaned his other arm against the tiled wall, his head filled with fresh memories of Alecs' reactions to his ministrations. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he did not hear the bathroom door open, the sound muffled by the splash of flowing water. It wasn't until he felt another arm snake around his waist that he realised that Alec was behind him, replacing his hand with Alecs' around his hardened member. Magnus wanted to turn around and stop him but Alec held him there, pumping him steadily.

"I thought about it." Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, as Magnus leaned his head back on Alecs' shoulder, overwhelmed by pleasure. "All I want is you."

They took a proper shower together after that.

..

"Jace, I wouldn't want to step into the bathroom if I were you." Magnus called out as Jace was walking towards the bathroom. Neither of them had bothered to pick up the clothes they had discarded the previous day in the bathroom and although they hadn't done anything particularly naughty in the shower Magnus knew Jace would be equally disturbed by the thought of it. The gang had come to visit Alec, as usual and they had a nice chat, played some cards and even tried to give Chairman Meow a shower. Alec enjoyed the company, and Magnus enjoyed seeing Alec happy. He was sitting beside Alec.

"Jesus Christ!" Jace jumped back, and backed away from the bathroom. "Alec I'm going to burn your bloody jacket, it's contaminated." Jace joked.

"Hey, leave the Zip Shirt alone. It's innocent!" Alec chuckled.

"Ugh, did you at least use protection?"

"Why, because I'm not sterile and your parabatai has a womb up his an-"

"Magnus!" Jace and Alec shouted at the same time.

"I mean for his arm. Did you at least.." Jaces' voice tailed off, realising how he did not make any sense. "Anyhow, I need to piss."

"Keep him away from the cups, if they're big enough he'll think they're toilet bowls." Isabelle joked as she entered the apartment with a few bags of Taki's take out in her hand.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Simons' humour is rubbing off on you, and when I say humour I mean the lack of it." Jace rolled his eyes.

"He's a boy, she's a girl. I'm pretty sure they do a lot of.. _Rubbing off_." Magnus waggled his eyebrows, earning him a chime of shouts of his name from everyone in the room except Clary, who was busy laughing.

"Simon's sweet. I don't think he's _that_ type of guy." Clary said in between laughs.

"Oh honey, saying he's not that type of guy in this context is trying to say that he's not that type of gender." Magnus winked.

"Okay can we please stop talking about Simon and I?" Isabelle cut in, feeling flushed. Alec on the other hand was giving her strange stares. "And don't look at me like that Alec, you're so much worse than I am."

"Really? How do you know?" Alec retorted.

"Do you want to know because I can tell you!" Magnus offered cheerily.

"No!" Isabelle and Jace replied at the same time, and Alec blushed a deep red.

"Right, I need to go find a toilet. Clary, you wanna go?" Jace asked.

"What's she going to do, help you pee? If you're hoping for that kind of 'pee', don't be surprised when it's not urine; and Clary, don't be surprised if it is." Magnus laughed, Alec reached forward to smack him on the shoulder, and Jace threw a pillow from the living room at Magnus before shutting the door behind him with Clary. Isabelle laughed too.

"That son of a bitch." Magnus laughed as he caught the pillow, and turned to Alec, kissing him full on the lips.

"You have to admit you brought that on yourself." Alec chuckled, kissing Magnus on the cheek.

"I admit I'm not a saint, bite me." Magnus teased, smirking at Alec.

"I just might." Alec teased back.

"Is that a threat Mr. Lightwood?"

"Or an offer. A rare one if you might ask." The pair stopped to look at the door when they heard it close. Isabelle must have left, unable to stand their flirting.

"Looks like we're all alone again. Shame." Magnus feinted disappointment.

"Why?" Alec asked curiously, he thought Magnus didn't exactly like the company of other Shadowhunters.

"I wanted to wait for Jace to sit on this bed to tell him that it can't support a lot of weight because it's part broken. We could allow his imagination to figure out how it's part broken himself." He chuckled.

"You really are evil aren't you?" Alec joked.

"Oh, absolutely devious. What are you going to do about it hmm?"

"Bite you."

"Seems reasonable to me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Anything you want to do to me is an invitation, _sayang_."

..

It had been a month and a week since Alec had arrived at his doorstep, broken and on the brink of death, but now he was almost healthy again, save his left arm which Alec had gotten used to the cringing pain. Magnus believed that the Nephilims body was capable of self recovery, and without the medicine Alec may still be able to live out his days. The thought was too good to be true, but there were no signs of Alec falling sick again. His Shadowhunter could run, walk and just the other night they finally had sex. After a month of lying to Jace that they had been doing it, it had been done.

"I love you Magnus." Alec murmured softly before drifting off to sleep, his naked body was wrapped around Magnus' as held each other in the afterglow of their activities. Magnus could have sworn he had never had a better sex life before this. He had marks over his body, an over anxious Alexander desperate to claim his skin, he might have pulled a calve muscle in the middle of their shag and after going at it for a week even his cock was sore. It hurt so good.

"_Aku cinta kamu juga_." he replied softly and Alec merely smiled at his response, nuzzling into the crook of Magnus' neck to sleep. He was awoken a few hours after that by a burning sensation to his neck that seemed too familiar. Alecs' forehead was burning again. They were sweating, the both of them, and Magnus disentangled himself from Alec to give him some air. Alec was too deep in sleep to realize that Magnus had left his side. _Either too deep in sleep or too weak to acknowledge it._ Magnus shook his head, he did not understand. Everything was fine! Perfectly fine. Alec had gotten better, almost as healthy as a horse after the fifth week of his stay. He could've went back to the Institute to stay but he chose to stay with his healer and lover.

Magnus was panicking, not knowing what to do. He had tried everything there is, everything there was. Every cure, spell, potion, incantation. Everything. Alarms were going off in his head, this couldn't be a dead end. He would not have his Shadowhunter nursed back to health only to succumb to the symptoms of his fathers' poison again.

His fathers poison.

An idea came into mind and Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning a thick book. It had record of every single Greater Demon, their traits, powers, weaknesses, signatures and appearances. Everything from how they came to existence to the marks they gave their warlock children. It must have information about his fathers' poison. Maybe he could trace it, maybe he could find a cure he could make. Maybe. Maybe. There were more possibilities for him to explore, more doors, more places he could look. All he needed to know was where to start. He spent the whole night reading about the Strengths and Powers of the Greater Demon, trying to find a loophole, but in the end he slumped down on the ground.

_In whispers has mentions of Apollyon the Merciful_

"Alexander, _sayang_, wake up." Magnus tried to hold his tears in as he sat next to Alec, hoping that Alec would speak to him for the last time.

_Of the Deceiver toying with life on strings of death_

"Hmm?" Alec groaned and looked up at Magnus, his bright blue eyes meeting his warlocks gleaming green ones._ He doesn't know he's dying. He thinks he's just sleepy._

_He shall pull his destroyed on the strings for six sevens, six eights of three, and six of ten sixes._

"I love you. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life, and you will always be the one I love most. You are the reason why the sun rises in the morning for me, and the star in the darkness that leads my way. You will never be trivial, my love, you will only be too good for me, and you will always be. If I lived every day of my life trying to be equal to you, to your love, I will still fall short, but I will never stop trying. I will always love you, Alexander Lightwood. _Sentiasa dan selama-lamanya_. _Jangan lupa_." he was almost crying by then, but he would not allow Alexander to last see him as a sobbing mess, so he smiled. He smiled with all the pain in his soul and all the love in his heart.

_His destroyed will be gambled, between life and death, and whichever death string snaps first, his destroyed will still be taken._

"I- I love- I love you too. Always and forever." Alec said breathlessly, smiling back at Magnus. By then the tears had began flowing down his face. Alec was so brave, so very brave. "Call me?" he chuckled before he shut his eyes for the final time.

_But if the Deceiver were the Merciful as the mentions, the destroyed would be mended._

There was a second where Alexander Lightwood had existed in this universe, and there was another second that he didn't.

Only a second separated the both.

Magnus took a moment to ponder on what Alexander meant by calling him, when he remembered that it was the first thing he said to Alec when they met in a party that seemed like it was eons ago. He could feel his heart shatter and his body crushed, and at that moment Magnus felt like all the air has left his body, and he began crying noisily, so grief stricken and angry at the same time that he his whole body burst into blue flames as he held Alec closed to his chest, thinking about everything they have ever gone through together. From their first kiss to the first time they made love to their bad break up to that damned rainy day when it all started, which was exactly six weeks, six days and six hours from that very moment.

_The string snapped could be tied with the flame of death itself and Apollyons absenter._

When Magnus' flame had finally subsided, Alecs' body was gone.

_And the destroyed shall rise again after the three sixes to the fire, struck down by Zeus himself._

..

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A long well-manicured fingernail tapped on the plastic remote control absent-mindedly, an over dramatic reality television show was on full blast to block out the sound of the rain. He hated the sound of rain. Magnus sighed out of boredom. He switched off the telly as he stood up, discarding the mundane device on his couch as he began pacing his apartment. His eyes lingered upon every piece of furniture and item, searching for something desperate to be seen, but he didn't find it. Everything was in place, or rather, not in place because there was no reason as to why a warlock should be organized when a snap of his fingers could bring back a missing button from a shirt. His home was the same but he felt like a stranger walking around, like a guest who polite enough not to touch anything. Something was missing from his fabulous stashes of things. Someone.

Alec.

He growled loudly just as the name resurfaced in his mind. A very startled Chairman Meow had been jolted awake from his peaceful sleep in his basket. Magnus eyed the feline questioningly. And Snooki from Jersey Shore didn't so much as caused him to move a muscle. The warlock picked his cat up, stroking it in apology for waking up, and the pampered kitten nuzzled himself in his owners chest and purred in satisfaction.

At least one soul in the apartment was happy.

The other was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. At a fine age of eight hunderd years old and able to do pretty much everything under the sun and have anyone of his choosing. The latter was contributed by his appearance more than his magic power. He could have anyone except the one he wanted most. A young Nephilim with a face like a dark angel, dark black locks framing porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. Magnus shut his eyes and allowed himself the guilty pleasure of recollecting every deatil of Alecs' flawless face, from the slight slant of his eyebrows to the curve of his luscious cupid bow lips, and the light tint of blush he had on his cheeks when Magnus were to stare at him for extended periods of time. He revelled in the thought, even found comfort from it, but when he opened his eyes there was the emptiness telling him he would never see Alec again. It was almost painful.

Pain.

After eight hundred years pain was such a petty thing. To mortals pain was such a great deal, it was such an overwhelming bulk of emotions. The mundanes thrived on it, they almost enjoy pain if they were openly masochistic about to admit it. They lived on risk just to gamble on pain, wondering when they can feel it, hoping that they don't. Even the fear of pain has been an addiction to mortals. Warlocks are different. The immortals of all beings know that pain will end so long as you have the time to live it out, and he most certainly could live it out. That was why he had to let Alec go. He knew that one day the pain would end, or that he would see Alec again. It was a promise of hope.

Hope was a bitch. Eight hundred years later he was still a sucker for that myth.

Lightning struck with a loud rumble of thunder that followed after, and Chairman Meow almost jumped out of his arms, his claws embedding themselves into Magnus's cotton cardigan. He stroked his pet comfortingly, almost expecting the reaction from his precious feline, but the cat knew something Magnus didn't.

"It's okay baby, I don't like the rain either."

That was when he heard the buzzer ring.

It had been three months and twelve days since anyone had rang his doorbell.

* * *

Translations:  
1. Sayang- Baby, dear, love  
2. Bedebah- Son of a bitch  
3. Aku cinta kamu juga- I love you too  
4. Sentiasa dan selama-lamanya. Jangan lupa- Always and forever. Don't forget.

A/N: Oops warning I forgot Character Death. Well so tell me how it was for you, whether you want a sequel or I need to stop writing more than seventy words because I cannot construct proper sentences or my smut writing is worse than 50 shades. Just let me know (:

I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I have no beta, or at least I don't think anyone would want to beta me.

Thanks for reading x  
C-ish


End file.
